Admetus' Moment
by scary wolf 27
Summary: A contest entry for Set1Match2Run3, This story is Admetus' thoughts during the Moments of Happiness...


**Alright, like i said this is Admetus' thoughts during the Moment Of Happiness. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CATS the musical.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Admetus' Moment **

I reenter the junkyard's main clearing from the pipe. I look around, not many cats had returned yet. I see Tantomile and Coricopat walk in, with Cassandra greeting them. Pouncival jumps down from the chair. He doesn't quite land on his feet, but tumbles around.

More Jellicles started appearing, so I leave the pipe. I notice my sister, Etcetera, by the old oven. She is pointing to the car, so I look. I see that Mom is entering the clearing, guiding an elderly cat with her. I recognize him instantly. It's Grandpa Gus. I start to walk towards them. Mrs. Jenny has gotten a paint can for Gus to sit on. She sat it down, and helps Mom aid Gus in sitting on it. Once he sits down, Mrs. Jenny backed up and I came up to him.

Grandpa looks a lot worse than I remember. I watch his paws tremble. They never did that before. I look up at him. Grandpa's brown eyes didn't light up like they did when he usually saw me; a smile didn't appear on his face. He looked down questionably at me.

Gus doesn't remember me.

I can see it his eyes. He doesn't know who I am.

Hurt, I backed off. I looked away and hugged my right leg. Grandpa was, no, _is_ my role model. Grandpa was the one who taught me how to dance. He use to take me to the theater and together we acted out scene I chose. We are, or at least, we _were_ really close.

Grandpa Gus doesn't remember that now. Mom had warned me something like this would happen, but I never thought it would.

But it has.

I watch as Munkustrap approaches Gus. Munkustrap rubs his head along Gus' arm. Gus looked down at him, but didn't say anything. With a final look at Mom, Munkustrap went off to find a spot to sit. Gus and Mom watch him go. I study Gus' face. Could have really just forgotten me? Even after all we use to do? Even after how much time we spent together? Then our wise leader started to sing,

_**The moments of happiness . . .  
We had the experience but missed the meaning**_

For a moment I wondered if that was even possible. That's when I realized something; he's right. Yes, I've felt happy, but what does it really mean? Is it just a warm fuzzy feeling you get, or does is it mean so much more?

_**And approach to the meaning restores the experience  
In a different form, beyond any meaning  
We can assign to happiness . . .**_

What does he mean by that? I bow my head. What Old Deuteronomy is saying, I just don't understand. I probably should know, but I'm lost.

_**The past experience revived in the meaning  
Is not the experience of one life only  
But of many generations – not forgetting  
Something that is probably quite ineffable…**_

I'm utterly lost. I really want to ask someone to explain what Old Deuteronomy was saying. I glance over to Gus out of pure habit. Whenever I don't understand or get something I always ask him. But the memory of his questioning eyes caused to look away once more. That's when I saw Jemima start to rise. She stood up and began to sing in her sweet voice,

_**Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin  
**__  
_I repeated what little Jemima sang along with everyone else as she sat back down next to the twins.

_**Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin**_

Is the meaning of happiness what you remember of it? What you interrupt it? Is that all? Like on a silent command, everyone stood up, even Gus. Then a memory washed through me as I stared into the night sky, one that I had long forgotten….

_I ran past everyone, not wanting them to see that I was crying. I finally stopped when I was far enough away, and ducked behind an old crate. I sat down, and brought my knees to my chest and clung to them tightly. Silent tears started to roll freely down my face. I heard footsteps approaching, so I scooted back further into my hiding spot. I rested my forehead on my knees, as the footsteps grew louder._

"_Admetus, what's wrong?" a familiar voice softly asked. I looked up to see that it was Grandpa Gus. I sniffled._

"_I-I was with the other kit-kittens and th-th-they were laughing at me!"I answered, stuttering. Grandpa sat down next to me._

"_Why were they laughing at you?" he softly asked. I wiped my eyes._

"_We were talking about what we wanted to be like when we grow up…" I trailed off. Grandpa looked at me, waiting for me to continue, I sighed._

"_And...I said I wanted to be a superhero."I said looking away. "Tugger said it was stupid and I could never be a super hero any way."_

"_That's not true, Admetus." I looked up at him. "Addie, if you want to be a super hero, then go ahead and be a super hero. It's not stupid, and you can be anything you want to."_

"_Really?"_

_Really, really" Grandpa Gus answered as he pulled me into a hug._

"_Thank you," I whispered into his fur._

"_No problem, it's my pleasure." I let Grandpa go and he stood up. Offering me his hand he asked. "Now why don't we go get some ice cream?"_

"_Yay, ice cream!"_

I was pulled out of the memory and back to the Jellicle Ball, back into the present. I felt a tear well up, but quickly blinked it away. I walked onto the tire and sat down. When I was facing everyone I saw Gus, walking. He shaking wobbled to the spot where I was just standing. He appears to be looking for something, but doesn't see it. Wait, was he looking for me? Old Deuteronomy guides him back to Jellylorum. As he goes back to his seat on the paint can Gus glanced over to me. I saw his eyes light up in a familiar way. I gave a huge smile, because it only means one thing.

Gus remembers.

* * *

**Hey look! there's the review button! how about giving it a click and telling me what you thought of it? the button is so close, and you know you want to...**


End file.
